


Gods and the Wound they let you get

by Bass0w0n, TexWash



Series: A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [7]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Ryloth, Crack Treated Seriously, Force Shenanigans, Gen, Ima-Gun Di is a slut for religious discussions, Keeli's a Dog, Keeli's surprisingly jacked, Mentioned Original Characters - Freeform, Multiple Authors, Original Gods, Philosophical Discussions, Quality Keeli Content, Shinies are doing the big dumb, Tail Heads, The Authors relate to Shinies on a personal level, The Force, The Painted Universe, Twi'leks, What Is Gender?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass0w0n/pseuds/Bass0w0n, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexWash/pseuds/TexWash
Summary: A lot can happen during relief missions. Especially ones that already had a planet-wide raid take place. So,theoretically, the place was free of Sepi's- right?Keeli might have words with his fellow Commanders, later.
Relationships: Ima-Gun Di & Keeli, Ima-Gun Di/Keeli
Series: A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Gods and the Wound they let you get

**Author's Note:**

> _Good Evening wonderful readers, let me introduce you to my good boi, his wonderful Gods, and his lovely assets._

Keeli wasn’t like most vode and there are many things that he has done that would confuse or shock one of his brothers. For instance, he let his Jetti name him rather than picking a word someone describes him as a being, for a name. The only other Vode he knew of who let their Jetti name them was Cody, but then again Cody wasn’t like most vode either.

Keeli’s appearance on other Cruisers, and even on Coruscant, often surprises the other Battalions who weren't even aware of his existence. The first time Keeli’s Company had a mission with the 212th, Rex even had the audacity to be surprised to see a vod he didn’t immediately recognize, but that didn’t surprise Keeli at all. 

Ima-Gun Di wasn’t the kind of General, or Jetti, to seek out assignments that put him and his men on the front lines. No, Keeli’s General prefers relief missions. This often means that Keeli has to deal with the direct aftermath of one of General Skywalker’s missions, but unlike Rex, he doesn’t need to fill out all the paperwork that comes with having such an erratic General. 

Speaking of Skywalker’s messes, Ryloth was an ordeal.

Even though the planet-wide chaos was technically a combination of three different Battalion’s efforts; Windu, Skywalker, and Kenobi- Skywalker was involved, therefore making it his mess. Keeli slumped heavily onto the red soil beneath him, his armor barely showcasing any of the original pattern or coloration. 

The battle itself was a messy affair, the droids had surrounded them, easily isolating their efforts into the tiny boxed canyon and substantially slowing the relief efforts. It was a miracle of the Gods that they survived. Exhausted Troopers milled about, some huddled close together in mourning while others simply laid themselves out in silence among the dust. The Twi’leks fairing no better, yet still keeping a wary eye open for another raid.

They had to get moving.

Keeli kept a tight hand to his side, eyes flickering among the organized mess around him in a vain attempt to keep track of the few Vode left. A body dropped down next to the Captain.

“This certainly was an unexpected turn” Keeli cracked a smirk at his General’s obviously true statement. The Nikito was merely looking a bit singed around the edges of his robes, sitting tall with his eyes closed just soaking up the glowing Force in the aftermath. “The Force is certainly pleased with the outcome, even if it- ah, _She_ -is surprised by it.”

“Why would she be surprised?”

“That, my dear Captain, I simply don’t know.” Ima-Gun Di let out a heavy sigh, “I suppose she expected the worst to happen.” Keeli hummed to himself, thinking of the various War Gods that may have waved a helping hand during the siege.

“Perhaps Midrire held some influence.” General Di cracked an eye and gave him a confused look. Keeli responded with a half shrug. “Midrire, or _Mirdir Akaan_ \- Deity of Strategic thinking in times of War. The stories usually have them aiding the side of most worth, those with odds stacked against them.”

The Nikito continued to gaze at the landscape in front of him as Keeli spoke of his gods, it was always a sort of marvel, to the Jedi, every time he’d heard about other cultures and their beliefs. To be frank, he believed the Senate, and even some Jedi, thought of the Clones as simply a means to an end. They didn’t see the men as they truly were: A People. Around him were members of a unique race of beings, one that had come about in an unorthodox way but still possessed the makings of Legal Sentiance. He fights for them, not the Republic.

“Midrire, a soft name, in Basic, for a God of War.” Ima-Gun Di thought on the idea, getting his own feel for it. “Tell me more about her, do all your brothers claim the same deities?” Keeli, the little weasel, snickered at the question, readjusting the hand plastered tightly to his side.

“Well, first of all, Midrire is a ‘They’ in Basic. This is ‘cause of all the weird translation-ings between Mando’a and Basic -anyway, Alor Mirdir Akaan is one of three war deities the Trainers taught us.” Keeli had started to slump over himself, as he talked. Exhaustion clearly making itself known, he straightened himself back up, covering a wince. “As for the rest of the Vode, I can’t say that the stories had started drifting since our deployment. It was bound to happen, same with our dialect. For instance, the way that I speak with you or another Captain or Commander is almost completely different from how I would communicate with, say, an ARC Trooper or another Battalion. Each Battalion has its own dialect, even if we all share the same base form.”

“It truly is wonderful to see your Culture evolve and change around us.” Keeli’s eyes were glazed over as he nodded along with his General’s words, the world becoming more difficult to focus on. “Are you alright, Captain? You’re looking paler than usual.” Keeli simply attempted to wave him off.

“Just a graze from the fight, anyway, so another God is- Wha- GEnerAL!” Just hearing that his friend was injured was reason enough for Ima-Gun Di to physically pounce on Keeli, metaphorically speaking. Instead, the Jedi had proceeded to unlatch and remove Keeli’s Chest and Backplate in order to get at the spot the Captain had been hiding throughout their entire interaction. 

Keeli, squawking quite loudly, had his ab plate rudely removed seconds after the rest of his torso armor. His General might be his Best Friend, sure, but that didn’t mean it was okay for one of them to _strip the other._ Another, louder, undignifying shriek of panic escaped him as Gun Di peeled up his Blacks to gain access to Keeli’s abdomen and chest.

Ima had found the source of Keeli’s pain, a blaster burn along his left ribs, and has lightly skimmed the sides of the singed wound. Keeli winced at the initial touch, but the Nikito knew to be gentle, especially when he had claws that could skin any clone easily. 

Now comes the part that Keeli is never used to; the odd, but entirely painless, experience of having his side knit itself back together. The dragging of Ima’s claws against his side would normally get a little laugh out of the Capitan, but the ebbing pain prevented him from doing more than grimacing at the sensation. 

Their Medics Tuck and Roll, who had been attending to the Twi’leks, were now staring at the two of them, Roll looked extremely disappointed in them while Tuck was trying _very hard_ to not laugh his shebes off. As this whole, _” Force healing your Capitan”_ thing usually took a few minutes, even with the lighter wounds, Ima was still leaning over Keeli to attend to his opposite side, but even this couldn’t stop the curious looks from their three Shinies. And now, with his side completely healed, and his Jetti completely off him:

_The Shinies were staring._

Keeli tries to pull his Blacks down from where they were bunched up under his chin in a desperate attempt to regain some form of modesty. But Ima, ever the oblivious Worry Wraid, simply catches his hand and places it back at Keeli’s side while muttering about “still needing to check the wound for scaring.” 

By this point, the Shinies jaws had hit the floor and a few Twi’ leks were even starting to take notice of what the Captain and his Jetti were up to. Beheld before them was the product of months of ARC Training, mixed with frivolous upkeep brought on by SlipSpace boredom. During said training, Keeli was far from the only one to end with such results but had become close enough with _certain brothers_ that he’d been the butt of many _many_ jokes. As Keeli knew that his General was not one to be stopped, when it came to the health of his precious Troops, he’d merely sighed and begged whatever Gods that were listening to release him from this embarrassment. 

“Kark, Captain, I figured you were built but not _Abalicious!_

The rewarding sound of said Shiny getting his shebes kicked by his squadmates was music to Keeli’s ears.

**Author's Note:**

> **Mando'a Translations:**
> 
> Jetti[e]- Jedi  
> Vod[e]- Sibling[s], Brother[s], Sister[s], Comrad[s]  
> Mirdir- Literally: Think  
> Akaan- Literally: War  
> Alor- Leader, Cheif, Boss _(we use it in place of God and Deity)_  
>  Shebe[s]- Ass, Rear, Butt, Behind  
> Kark- Fuck, Damn [Not Mando]


End file.
